Emmett Time
by addicted2evrythng
Summary: Edward and Alice fight, what does Emmett gotta do to cheer em up? Read to find out


Note: I do not own Twilight, just having some fun :)

Entertainment Brought to you by Emmett

"Why didn't you tell me before then?!" Edward roared from the middle of the Cullen's living room. The other Cullen's along with Bella all propped on the couch watching the screaming match between Alice and Edward.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was possible! It wasn't for sure anyways you know how my visions are sometimes, especially since Carlisle didn't even know it was possible!" Alice retorted "Besides… its fun making you wait."

"I don't think this was a good time to make me wait! Not when it has to do with Bella…" He growled angrily.

Alice giggled "It was fun to make you wait until she was ready to tell. I didn't tell anyone anything anyway." Her voice was now dark.

Bella was sitting on the couch watching the fight pursue. Of course Edward would be mad, happy about the idea, but mad all the same. They had just gotten married two weeks ago, and was well on the happy process of changing Bella forever, when she had found out by some weird happenings, she was pregnant. Carlisle assumed it was because she was still human, but the mystery is still there. Scared of course, and aggravated by the fact now she had to wait until she gave birth to be changed now, but in a sense she was laughing in her head at the fact Alice didn't "warn" Edward beforehand… how was she suppose to really know for sure anyways? Besides when she told him, after the shock he looked remotely ecstatic.

Edward was just glaring daggers into Alice's skull as he was debating on what he could say next.

"You know what Edward… I'm done with the conversation; it will be fine of course, in the end." She giggled one more time and skipped off happily at the fact her brother couldn't even think clearly enough for her to predict his next 'move'.

Edward was left in the middle of the living room, with eyes burning into him. He placed his finger on his forehead clearly deep in thought.

Emmett was the first to stand and walk towards Edward. "Hey buddy; I know what you need…" He had a big goofy grin on his face just looking at Edward.

"Not… now… Emmett…" was all Edward could spit out, but Emmett had already dashed to his room and was back before the sentence was complete. He was wearing a full out banana costume with maracas in his hand. Before anyone could say something Alice click on some funky beats now rolling around in pure laughter. Emmett looked up at Edward still smiling; Edward horror struck at the fact his brother was now in a banana costume.

"It's peanut butter jelly time!!  
Peanut butter jelly time!!  
Peanut butter jelly time!!

now Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Now There he go  
There he go  
There he go  
There he go

Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly

Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat"

At this point everyone in the room, including Edward was roaring with laughter. Emmett clearly had been watching too much television.

Edward just put his hand on Emmett's shoulder, looked at him clear as day and said "You're done."

"But its peanut butter jelly time!" Emmett was still dancing to the music Alice clicked on.

"…yeah… no" Edward smirked.

Emmett stopped dancing and looked down sadly. "You're no fun."

Randomly Jasper stood from his sitting position and placed his hand on Emmett's back. Emmett looked up to Jasper smiling widely. "This shit is banana's B-A-NA-NA-S" Both of them started to dance and laugh once more as Rosalie and Alice looked worried.

"What did they have?" Rosalie whispered quietly.

"I'm… not… sure…" Alice replied still looking confused at Jasper, then busted into a laughing fit… again. Jasper halted his dancing and watched her.

Bella was still watching from the comfy couch she had been sitting on clear amusement on her face. 'Man I love my new family.' She thought watching Carlisle twirling Esme about in amusement, and Jasper curiously staring at Alice hoping that, even for a vampire, she wouldn't die from laughter. Rosalie was just staring horror struck at her husband, and Edward eventually made his way to cuddle with her.

"I love you." He whispered lighting in her ear.

"I love you too, grumpy pants." Bella whispered back

Authors Note: Clearly… we watch too much family guy :)


End file.
